ACTUACION
by Hirayama
Summary: CONTINUACION DE "TRAISION"


**Holaaaaaa a todos ya estoy de nuevo aquí **

**Gracias por su aceptación en "traision" (lo escribí a propósito con "s" puesto que no existe traición en realidad, así como no existe traición con "s") me alegra que el sentimiento que quise transmitir lo produjo en muchos de ustedes, he aquí la continuación pero no el desenlace, mas bien este es un tipo "intermedio" no se si será el siguiente el final o hasta el cuarto.**

**Recomendación: para entender este capitulo es necesario leer "traision" para que entiendan el sentimiento que trae atormentado a nuestro pobre protagonista.**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, bla, bla, bla…**

**-COMENCEMOS-**

**-ACTUACION-**

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Bien espero que no te hayan escuchado… pasa, te estaba esperando, tardaste mas de lo que acordamos.

-…-

-Las condiciones de esto ya te las dije, este día vas a ser la mejor actriz del mundo y tu papel a interpretar será una mujer totalmente enamorada de mí, creo que aceptas, puesto que estas aquí.

Ven, acércate a mi te estoy esperando y comienza a quitarte la ropa que quiero empezar a actuar.

Veo que eres obediente y estas empezando a desnudarte, bien, eso esta muy bien, ahora me toca a mi empezar a seducirte, debo admitir que eres muy bella y sensual al hacer ese baile e ir quitándote la ropa muy lentamente, se ve que conoces muy bien tu trabajo.

Yo me acerco a ti a ayudarte con esa labor, hoy me he prometido que voy a olvidar mi estúpida fidelidad y lo voy hacer, ya que **ella** la olvido hace mucho tiempo.

Pongo mis manos en tu cintura, la acarició suavemente, tienes una piel muy suave, recorro mi mano hasta el broche de tu sostén y lo abro, llevo mis manos hasta tus hombros, bajo los tirantes de esa prenda tan molesta y aprovecho para acariciar tus suaves y delgados brazos, inclino un poco la cabeza para besar tu apetitoso cuello, tus labios pueden esperar; saboreo esa parte de tu anatomía tan deliciosa y te oigo gemir suavemente dándome tu aprobación de mi trabajo, llego hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja y te susurro un vacio te amo, me ahogo en un mar de sentimientos al oír tus sonidos de placer y me transporto a un tiempo que ya no puede ser.

En verdad que te quiero olvidar, pero el alcohol de hace un rato me hace flaquear y parece estar a tu favor, te estoy recordando cada vez mas, soy un tonto, lo se, pero pareces estar tatuada en mi alma y me duele todavía tu ausencia, por mas que quiera todo me recuerda a ti y el vacio se siente cada vez mas grande.

Hoy no voy a pensar en **ella** y aunque me cueste, lo voy a hacer, ja, también puedo ser un excelente actor.

Contemplo el frágil cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos, veo frustración reflejada en tu rostro por mi momento de ensimismamiento y recuerdo que tengo la tarea de hacer vibrar a mi acompañante ¡!la función debe continuar! Y aunque soy solo dinero para ti, confió que representaras un excelente papel y fingirás amarme aunque sea solo esta noche…

Retomo mi labor de ayudarte a desnudarte, bajo mis manos hasta tus caderas y halo del cierre de tu falda y esta al ya no tener mas resistencia baja hasta tus pies y de un rápido movimiento tu la apartas lejos, siento tus pequeñas manos recorrer mi pecho y las sitúas en el comienzo de los botones de mi camisa, los desabotonas uno a uno lentamente, terminas tu cometido y de nuevo elevas tus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa y la halas hacia atrás, yo termino tu tarea de quitarla y la lanzo lejos donde no pueda molestar, con tus manos empiezas un baile por mi pecho, con tus dedos delineas mis músculos y con cada rose a mi se me eriza la piel, por mi parte recorro con mis manos la piel de tus caderas hasta posarlas en tus glúteos, hago presión y te elevo un poco, tú por reflejo elevas tus piernas enredándolas en mi cintura y enredas tus brazos en mi cuello, yo beso tus clavículas y sigo en dirección hasta tu hombro, empiezo a caminar hacia la cama y cual si fueras una fina pieza de cristal te recuesto en el escenario de nuestro siguiente acto.

Te tengo a mi merced, ahí recostada te puedo contemplar en todo tu esplendor, tan indefensa, vulnerable y frágil, en verdad que es un genio el que tubo la idea de crear a tan adorable y hermosa creatura; la mujer, y somos tan afortunados en poder contemplarlas y en momentos que nos amen y ahora te tengo a ti, aunque por dinero para complacerme en todo lo que te pida.

Me tomas de las manos para que me acerque a ti, lo hago y me tumbo encima tuyo delicadamente para no lastimarte, pozo mis codos a tus costados para así soportar mi peso, mantener una distancia y poder apreciarte, tus manos recorren mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar al elástico de mi pantalón, recorres el elástico hasta llegar al botón y lo desabotonas, vuelves a colocar tus manos a ambos costados de mi cintura para empezar a bajarlo, cuando ya estuvo lejos de tu alcance, con tus pies terminas tu labor.

Retomo mi camino de besos desde tu cuello hacia tu mandíbula, la delineo con mi boca alternando entre besos y pequeños mordiscos, desciendo otra vez a tus clavículas y bajo todavía mas… empiezo a lamer y besar el principio de tus senos, tu suspiras de placer y te retuerces en el escenario del pecado, libero uno de mis brazos y soporto mi peso con el otro, para tener libertad de acariciarte con mi mano derecha, tomo entre mis labios tu pezón izquierdo, lo succiono, muerdo y lamo con ternura, mientras que mi mano libre se deleita acariciando y atendiendo tu pecho derecho, arqueas tu espalda y me posas tus manos en mi cabeza, me presionas mas contra tus pechos mientras enredas tus dedos entre mi cabello presionándolos con fuerza.

Me incorporo un poco, sosteniéndome en mis rodillas, mis labios descienden sobre tu vientre, llego a tu ombligo, lo delineo con mi lengua, sigo bajando hasta toparme con esa molesta barrera que es tu pataleta, ¿¡como esa diminuta prenda puede ser tan molesta! Pero no me va a vencer, hasta este momento estoy invicto en todo lo que me he propuesto… ja, sin darme cuenta acabo de mentir, ya no estoy invicto, **ella… **me derroto, me humillo y me engaño sin compasión, ARRRGG, me dije que ya no voy a pensar en **ella** y lo voy a hacer ¡!concéntrate! por ahora tengo que hacer que grite y se retuerza de placer este cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos; con mis manos ahora libres delineo tu cintura descendiendo hasta posarlas en tus caderas e introduzco mis pulgares en la fina lencería y la bajo… suave, lento y delicadamente como si se tratara de un objeto que estoy robando que al menor movimiento brusco sonaría la alarma, deslizo la prenda con lentitud disfrutando del recorrido hasta tus tobillos, cuando ya esta fuera de tu cuerpo ese horrible invento del hombre, tomo uno de tus tobillos y comienzo un nuevo recorrido con mis labios de forma ascendente, llego hasta tu ingle, emanas desde tu intimidad un olor exquisito que no voy a resistir por mucho tiempo más deleitarme con ese afrodisiaco néctar.

Respiras agitadamente, arqueas tu espalda y te aferras a las sábanas como si tu vida dependiera de eso, tienes fuertemente cerrados los ojos mi boca en tu sexo te hace vibrar, me concentro en tu clítoris e introduzco dos dedos en tu interior, siento como te tensas y como las paredes de tu intimidad se contraen, estas llegando al orgasmo, aumento la velocidad de mis dedos y oigo como gritas anunciando tu culminación.

Después de unos segundos abres los ojos, te reincorporas y te acercas a mi que estoy a los pies de la cama observando como te recuperas, te hincas en la cama, me tomas de los hombros y casi salvajemente me arrojas a la cama, como felino trepas sobre mi hasta estar frente a frente, observo como tus ojos parecen destellar fuego, pación, deseo, bajas tu rostro un poco, besas, lames y muerdes mi cuello, tus manos recorren mi pecho a placer, trato de abrasarte, tú me lo impides me dices que es tu turno, comienzas un recorrido, de mi cuello bajas a mis clavículas, sigues bajando y lo que anteriormente delineabas con tus manos ahora lo haces con tu lengua. Una de tus manos acaricia el recorrido de tu lengua pero es más veloz que esta y baja a acariciar por encima de mi bóxer haciendo palpitar a su habitante, tu boca alcanzo el recorrido de tu mano, me contengo sobre mis codos para observarte ya que esto se esta poniendo interesante, veo como con tus dientes te apoderas del elástico de la prenda y la empiesas a bajar, botas la prenda a un rincón de la habitación y regresas con tu caminado felino para retomar tu labor ya sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

Mmmm… ha… ha… eres una experta tengo cerrados los ojos y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por tu excelente trabajo, tienes masajeando entre tus pequeñas manos mi miembro mientras con tu boca lames, succionas y le das pequeñas mordidas, tientes que parar porque si no voy a explotar. Me reincorporo para posar mi mano en uno de tus hombros y pedir que pares, es hora de que demos inicio al acto final.

Estas recostada en mi espera, tomo unos segundos para contemplarte, pero mi mente me juega una mala pasada, la veo a **ella** un tu lugar, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa sin igual, con esa sonrisa que me enamoro desde el primer momento en que me la dedico, me abalanzo contra ti, ya no puedo resistir mas, te beso el cuello mientras con mis manos separo tus piernas y me coloco entre ellas, empiezo a penetrarte lentamente en esa cavidad húmeda y cálida que me recibe gratamente, gimes, rasguñas mi brazo, me muerdes un hombro, tu respiración esta totalmente descompasada, muevo mi cadera en un lento vaivén, tomo una de tus piernas para profundizar la penetración.

Acelero el ritmo, no creo aguantar por mucho tiempo, estoy llegando al limite y veo que tu también, tus gemidos son frenéticos, estas a punto de terminar, ye aferras tus manos a mi espalda, estas enterrando las uñas, tumbo mi cabeza a un lado de la tuya, mis movimientos se han vuelto salvajes, gritas, siento caliente tu interior… exploto.

Observo como se viste mi compañera nocturna, pero en mi mente esta **ella**, lo intente, lo juro que lo intente pero no te pude sacar de mis pensamientos, quizás solo fue un cuerpo el que poseí hace unos momentos, pero era **ella **a la que le hice el amor, no puedo dejar de ser un idiota enamorado, no lo puedo evitar, pese a que hace seis meses te deje en aquel que idiotamente pensé era nuestro hogar, conmigo me lleve tu esencia, cada día que despierto te veo a ti, cada vez que respiro aspiro tu perfume, cada vez que maldigo te maldigo a ti, ¡!porque me esta volviendo loco tu ausencia!, ¡!porque lo escogiste a él!, ¡!porque!... !Porque te odio!… y te amo.

-¡!holaaaa!-

-¿he? Perdón ¿me decías algo?

-si, que ya me tengo que ir

-ha si lo acordado esta en el buró

-gracias oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime

-¿como se llama ella?

-¿ella?

-si mi papel que interprete esta noche "ella"

-ja… ella, **ella** se llama… Akane.

**Waw por fin termine, nunca pensé que hacer un lemón fuera tan… difícil, pero bueno aquí esta, espero que les guste y tenga tanta aceptación como traision espero que esta humilde historia sea merecedora de sus Review porque me encantaría recibir su opinión.**

**Como ya lo dije en un principio este viene siendo la continuación de traision pero no se si dejarlo así.**

**Bueno gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leer esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**See you :D**

**-HIRAYAMA-**


End file.
